


【京京全员向】神秘的毛茸茸论坛

by rabbit_rubbie



Category: all京, 吴京 - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbit_rubbie/pseuds/rabbit_rubbie
Summary: 设定：京京48全员向（实际上已经不止48了呢！为京哥感到自豪ing）在论坛里发帖的京崽实际上都是神秘的毛茸茸大妖怪，因为各种原因来到人间，留在凡人身边报恩。
Relationships: all京 - Relationship





	【京京全员向】神秘的毛茸茸论坛

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> ※一发完，极其短小且毫无逻辑可言  
> ※风格诡异，随时有OOC可能！  
> （不要问我帖子的内容和回复是什么，问就是我懒了……）

这是一个神秘的异次元论坛，链接着很多个神秘的异次元空间。  
欢迎登陆论坛，留下你的困惑或分享你的故事。  
注意，论坛有法力追踪系统，一旦点击登录，永久无法退出！

==========

【求助】恩人说希望我帮她雕一尊佛像，请问，我该选哪个菩萨呢？急，在线等！

【心死】一不小心把恩人杀了，我该如何挽回他的生命？

【安利】想要逗恩人开心吗？来学魔术吧！

【树洞】恩人天天都在外面加班，怎样才能让她多回家陪我？

【提问】恩人每次见到我都对着我大叫老鼠，请问她是不是发现我的身份了？

【求助】和恩人玩骰子，一时手滑害她输到哭了，我该如何挽回？

【迷茫】恩人已经有喜欢她的人了，我是不是不该偷偷地喜欢她？

【心累】我的恩人说，他不想再报仇了，我该怎么办

【分享】要致富先养猪（大雾），点击领取108个养猪小贴士

【提问】一觉醒来，发现我的剑不认我了，怎么办？

【投票】你家恩人喜欢吃加糖的番茄炒蛋，还是加酱油的番茄炒蛋？

【求助】恩人误会是我杀了他父亲，我该怎么办？

【直播】为了不被恩人发现，我是这样伪装成一个机器人的……

【分析】论当今社会，中学生体能训练的重要性

【绝望】如果我的一个恩人把另一个恩人的父亲给杀了，我该怎么办？我的任务是不是就失败了？

【求助】手机内存和电池告急，哪个翻译软件比较好用？

【组图】这是一份来自6.3亿公里以外的祝福

【分享】法术与科技的结合，教你如何扶稳那遥遥欲坠的电视天线

【提问】被恩人追着贴符，非说我是魔物，该如何妥善地隐藏自己的气息？

【沮丧】明明想要报恩，却导致恩人的家被大火烧掉了，我现在究竟该怎么办呢？

【心路】这是何等的幸运，能够陪你走过世界的巅峰

【吐槽】一样是为了报恩，又何必拘泥形式，那样真的很不专业！

【拜师】看遍整个论坛，似乎大家一个个都是武力值爆表，想找一位师傅，教我打架！

【安利】纯新手也能一秒上路，教你如何隐藏身份，跟着恩人进入案发现场

【组图】各色硬币大赏，你知道哪一种硬币的法力加成效果最好吗？

【分享】一个惨绝人寰的分身术失败案例

【落泪】十八年后，再重逢却是永别

【求助】如果想要为了恩人出家，该怎么做才不会被佛祖发现我的真实身份？

【学术】切菜如切瓜，欢迎进楼理性探讨如何有效增加手速

【李涛】究竟要学会多少种乐器和语言，才能讨得恩人的欢心？

【调查】有人需要替身，帮你打架的那种吗？想要攒钱给恩人买礼物，若有需要欢迎私聊

【叹息】即使岁月倒回，时光流转，依旧不悔当初

【分享】报恩，从做一个稻草人开始

【求助】恩人嫌我太唠叨怎么办？但我真的很想和他多说说话……

【信仰】若有来犯者，纵有千山万水，虽远必诛

【怅然】用一支歌与一壶酒，留住黑夜里的那道身影

【分享】教你如何玩转掌心里的匕首

【学术】还在担心醉酒露出原形？假装自己是只猴儿就行了！

【组图】200码的窗外，那一片硬朗的黄土地

【吐槽】想要引起恩人的注意，你只需要在一群奇装异服中，穿出自己的风格

【求助】被人一把抓住叫哥哥，我好像不慎暴露身份了，怎么办！

【分析】当妖怪遇到基因突变，如何合理分配你的战斗力

【心路】流浪一年，万里茫茫，为你寻觅回家的路

【对称】发现一个人和我长得一模一样，我抓着他叫了一声哥哥，我是不是不小心暴露自己了？

【苦涩】夜深了，你可还记得那一晚你我分吃的那一枚鸡蛋？

【视频】一路行来，只为这最后的三声倒数

【学术】从气枪到狙，教你一击正中红心

【祈福】一念生万物，愿你看破这世间的一切阻碍，得偿所愿


End file.
